Messing it all up
by RandomTrashcan
Summary: So Korra and Asami were best friends since 4/5 and they have to seperate ways when 16. little does Asami know Korra is in England later and finds out cause a new friend points at Asami's car. Rated M for language and future smut and drama
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is WhiskeyWhispers with another Au Korrasami fanfic.

I know I should also update Unexpected Affection. But I felt like starting this one and I am actually

really really happy with how this one turned out.

I will try to update Unexpected affection soon! I promise but I kind of have a writer block for it now idk.. I probably will update this story faster... cause of me being so excited!

Enjoy!

Korra was helping her best childhood friend pack her stuff, she was going to move to Europe.

The girls both 16 years old now, only a few months apart from age. Korra's birthday was a week ago, that is when she had heard that her best friend, Asami, was going to move to Europe to be more precise England London. That was just too far away from New York City. She sighed looking at Asami with a sad smile. Korra didn't want her to leave, but she couldn't stop her. "You know you don't have to do this right Korra?" Asami spoke up. Korra looked at Asami with a sad smile. "I know Sami, but I wanted to." she said while putting the last suitcases in the back of Hiroshi's car.

They both knew this moment would come, but neither of them wanted it to happen so fast. Hiroshi was already in the car buckeled up and ready to leave.

Asami hugged Korra tightly. Korra bit her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing. She didn't want to be weak infront of Asami, she wanted her best friend to know that she will be okay. " when I get there I will skype call you immediatley, Korra." Asami said, you could hear she was crying she retreated from the hug and wiped the tears away smiling sadly. Korra nodded fighting back the tears but failing hard, she cried so much that you would think she won't have anymore tears left for the rest of her life.

Hiroshi had grown impatient and started to honk. _Asshole_ Korra thought, she never liked him. He always was more busy with his work, ever since Yasuko passes away from lung cancer he turned into a cold hearted man never caring a thing about his daughter anymore. "I should go now" Asami finally said looking really sad about leaving her best friend behind in New York City.  
Asami walked to the car, getting inside but still looking behind her when she and her dad drove away. Tears streaming down her pale face, her bright bright green eyes were dull right now. Mascara has run down all over her cheeks and her eyes were red. Korra became smaller and smaller and soon she was out of sight. All Asami ever did was cry, her father just said to her that she was going to find new friends and that she didn't have to worry, that this was just one of the hard things of life she had to deal with. Asami was done with having to deal with those things, she was always giving up things she hold dear for the good of her fathers company.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Korra was a changed women, twenty one years old now, she and Asami had always held the contact between eachother. But like all those friendships that had distance between them the contact begun to become less. Korra was really sad about it. Korra always tried to get to talk to Asami, she even stayed up all night. She had a bad case of insomnia, but it was all worth it for Asami, her best friend.

Korra was looking at the photobook she and Asami had put together when they were 14. she was looking at photo's of them hugging, and one of Asami rubbing her greasy hands on Korra's cheeks. A tear left Korra's face. Korra never had told Asami her biggest secret, even Naga didn't know it and Korra tells her dog everything. Korra was looking at more pictures, one of them was where Korra had taken Asami to a bootcamp. Korra was always the more active one of the pair, Asami was more into the mechanics and all the other engineering stuff her dad did. Korra sighed seeing them all being covered in so much mud. It was from the mudrace. They had to run at least 4 miles in a track in the rain, the girls fell down 10 meters before the finish line. It was one of the best days they had.

Korra was now following an politic science course, getting her doctorate for it but via internet. She didn't want to go to college. She barely even passed high school, she had to. She promised Asami she would do her best.

Korra now was actually traveling around, she wanted to see more of the world, one of the reasons she chose to do an online study.  
Korra was at the airport in London. She never told Asami she was going there, also because Asami never responded to the last skype message.  
Korra sighed, looking at the photobook while waiting for the cab to take her to the hotel. She looked at a photo, Asami in a pretty red dress, She herself in a tux with a blue bowtie and her hipster nerd glasses on. She smiled, she always looked like the nerd from the two but in reallity Asami was the nerd. Korra was more like the dork.

 _' The nerd and the dork'_ Korra thought having a lopsided smiled on her face, closing the photobook going to her hotelroom, she only rented the room for a week but she didn't have a plane ticket back to New York, she wasn't even thinking about that yet, she wanted to enjoy everything. And she hoped she would find Asami.  
She looked at her skype and whatsapp but on neither she got a message from Asami. She sighed sadly. She hoped that her friend would have thought about talking to her, but she didn't.

Korra actually liked London, it was cold but Korra liked cold, also cause she was resistant to it since they had lived in Alaska till she was four years old.  
Korra groaned.

She decided to take a walk around the place to get to know it better, so she wont get lost like she know she would.  
But before she did she grabbed scissors that some one had left in her hotelroom, lucky her, and she cut her hair in a stylish bob. Well not too well cut but she didn't care.  
She went outside, smiling a little bit.

Korra saw an old little coffeeshop and she decided to go in. ordering a latte machiatto with soy milk and 3 shots of espresso, no it totally wasn't because it had been Asami's favorite, okay it was.  
Korra would never admit that though.

Korra wasn't happy about how things went she decided to text Asami again.

 _'I miss my best friend'_

And then she heard some ones phone make a sound. It was from a table where two girls and two boys were talking and laughing. Both girls had black hair, one having a shorter bob cut than Korra and the other curling long black hair.

One of the guys had shark like brows, Korra found it hilarious but didn't give in to it. And the other was looking like a huge dork. He had broad shoulders but you could see that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

The girl with longer hair looked at her phone, texting back who ever just texted her.  
Which to Korra's surprise she got a text back.

 _'I'm sorry Korr... I have been really busy, maybe we can skype tonight?'_

Asami replied to her, for the first time in a week. Korra was happy, well happy was an understatement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Asami was laughing. She was talking with her new found friends about what had happened at a party they all went too, but most of them were to drunk to remember that Bolin had fallen face first in the bowl of punch.

Asami heard her phone looking at the message Korra had send her. Asami had been a bad friend to Korra, and she was really sad about that. She decided that she should reply. After putting her phone back on the table she returned to the converstation.

"Ope I don't need to hear about my brothers sex life even if you both were drunk at the time!" Mako said, he was Asami's ex. They just didn't click well they were more like brother and sister.  
Suddenly Asami's phone decided to come alive. Another message again from Korra.

 _'Well depends.. you are not too busy why not skype now? I mean you can skype with your phone right. I want to see you again.'_

Asami smiled a little bit. " Guys you don't mind if I video call a friend of my right?" Asami looked at her friends they all smiled in approval since they knew exactly what friend she was about to call.

Korra was sitting with her headphones on, blue ones ofcourse.  
Asami called her. Korra had taken place at the other side of the coffeeshop so they didn't see eachother there.

Korra had her big goofy smile on her face. Some how the place was very familiar to Asami, she couldn't place her finger on it then.  
"Hey there" Asami said, Opal came on screen Korra looked a bit taken back but recovered soon after. "So this is the friend you keep talking about Sami?" Opal said, excited and clearly with an accent. Korra snorted at the accent. " Hey there Asami, and Asami's friend."

"Korra where is Naga? Normally she would bust in I mean you take her everywhere!" Asami said surprised about the missing big white American Akita.

Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously. "About that, I am actually not home, not even close to home. And Naga is with my parents at the moment. She misses you though."  
That explained much, Asami knew Korra was traveling, she still thought Korra was in Canada.

Bolins face was now on the screen too. "Hey there! I'm Bolin the most amazing friend of Asami! Besides you ofcourse. I can't compete you!" He practically screamed.  
Korra looked like she has seen a ghost.

"something wrong Korr?" Asami sounded worried pushing Bolin away.  
Korra seemed to look at the place where the familiar guy was sitting. Trying to get back on the screen as she could see.  
"Nothing is wrong, just thought I had bad connection" Korra said, you could see she was lying.

Korra didn't knew what to do at this moment. She was mentally freaking out.  
"Are you still in Canada?" She suddenly heard the angelic voice from Asami, yes angelic Korra's secret you ask, she was in love with her best friend. The only human friend she actually had.

"Uh.. me in Canada? No I took a plane to another country two days ago" Korra said smiling a little bit.  
"So which country are you in now?" Asami said being curious.

"You really want to know? Well I can't keep it a secret anyway, you know I can't hold secrets from you!" Korra said smiling brightly, this time you shouldn't be able to see that she was lying. But Opal had seen it but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah tell me Korra, where are you" Asami said.

"Well somewhere in Europe" Korra said with a sheepish smile on her face.  
" Maybe I will come to England soon! That would be awesome, we could meet up and hang out like old time. We got a lot of catching up to do you know!" Korra said being really happy, even though she lied about being already in England, in the same fucking bar.

Bolin grabbed the phone over from Asami. " And then you can get to know me, I'm Bolin by the way, and the brooding dude next to me is my brother Mako!" Bolin was being too happy for a normal human being, but that's how Korra has been too when Asami was still with her in New York.  
Korra smiled. "I'd really like to get yo know you all! Would be so Awesome!" As Korra and Bolin continued their talk Opal was wishpering something in Asami's ear about that Korra has been lying to her about her whereabouts and holding secrets for her.

Opal was a really close friend to Asami. Asami smiled and said back softly " I don't think that is the case, I mean she wouldn't lie to me would she?" Opal grabbed the phone and pointed at the back, a maroon coloured car in the back. "How come your car is in the back Asami?" Opal suddenly said.

As a reaction Korra looked behind her and saw the car Asami had in America, they had the car transported to London. Korra audibley gulped, somehow it was even hearable through skype.

"That indeed is my car." Asami said kind of taken back by how familiar everything looked right now, Korra was in fucking England.

Korra fucking lied to Asami. Korra lied to her best friend.

Korra lied to the person she loved deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys here's my new chapter!  
There is stuff coming in chapter 3 but I am not telling you guys.  
Enjoy chapter 2!** __

 _Recap:_

 _Opal was a really close friend to Asami. Asami smiled and said back softly " I don't think that is the case, I mean she wouldn't lie to me would she?" Opal grabbed the phone and pointed at the back, a maroon coloured car in the back. "How come your car is in the back Asami?" Opal suddenly said._

 _As a reaction Korra looked behind her and saw the car Asami had in America, they had the car transported to London. Korra audibley gulped, somehow it was even hearable through skype._

 _"That indeed is my car." Asami said kind of taken back by how familiar everything looked right now, Korra was in fucking England._

 _Korra fucking lied to Asami. Korra lied to her best friend._

 _Korra lied to the person she loved deeply._

Korra stood up from her place, having ended the skype call. Asami called her again and again.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Asami said. " First she lies about where she is and now she just leaves!" Asami was frowning.  
"Sami i'm here, I didn't lie I... I just wanted to surprise you!" Korra said with a big goofy smile, okay she did felt guilty about lying, or holding back where she precisely was but hey it was a surprise for Asami.  
Korra sat down next to her.

They all stayed at the coffeeshop for a bit, drinking another cup of overloaded caffein.  
Asami walked to the hotel with Korra. Korra was clearly being nervous about something now too, Asami didn't mind it for now if Korra wanted to talk about something she would have told Asami about it. They are best friends so why shouldn't Korra.

Korra knew Asami was dating Mako at the moment, I mean how the two have been eye fucking each other, damn. She wasn't happy about it, but she still felt like she should tell Asami about her feelings but that will come some other time, she was now busy with not having a big heart break moment. Like what if Asami isn't interested in girls.

Korra knew she was interested in girls for a long time, she didn't identify as anything really, I mean people can fall in love with all kinds of people right. Regardless of their gender, well if she had to label it she would be pansexual, but Korra never liked labels.

"You know Naga misses you a lot." Korra said with a smile to Asami.  
"Oh I bet she does, she always knew that I hid treats in my jacket for her." Asami said.

" So uhm, you and that sharkbrow guy, you guys are dating?" Korra asked at Asami, Asami thought Korra sounded sad but she didn't know why korra should be sad about it she didn't know Mako, or was she sad that Asami never told her about the guy.

" Yeah we're dating for 3 months now, but it's kind of difficult we barely see each other. He works I work and you know how I am with engineering Korr even back then I was a nerd for it." Asami said. Korra smiled she was happy for her friend. "Yeah that's true, you are a big nerd!" Korra had a lopsided smile on her face.  
"Shut it you dork, you're the one dressed like a nerd. I mean you still wear those bowties everywhere!" Asami said pushing Korra a bit playfull.

" I can't help it, I look perfect in everything though!" Korra said overly confident. Asami laughed it was just like old times.  
She really missed those times, where they had marathons of watching tv series. Or playing old school video games on Asami's N64, Asami still had the thing she loved it because it held so many memories.  
"You know you didn't have to stay in a hotel, you could have come to my appartment even though I didn't know you were here in England." Asami said with a smile.  
"Well I can come to you next week, I mean I already payed for the week. And I also have to beat your ass with Mario kart! You still got the N64 right?!" Korra said with enthousiasm, Asami smiled and nodded. "Well Korr, this is your stop. I'll see you tomorrow. Now that you're here I'm coming to visit you because we got a lot of picking up to do!" Asami said hugging her best friend tightly. Asami liked Korra's smell, she smelled like vanilla and coconut but Asami never admitted that she liked the smell of Korra.

The next day Korra got up reading a text from Asami.

 _"I can come pick you up at lunch so we can go to this place who has those seaweed noodles that you love!"  
_  
A big smile grew on Korra's face. She got to go to lunch with her best friend, the women she grew up with, her crush or better said the one true love to Korra. Korra sighed dreamily, ofcourse a girl can fantasize, Korra did it all the time playing out scenario's where she and Asami would have lived happily together and having adopted some kids. Naga running around a big garden, well Korra didn't mind if the garden would have been big but knowing Asami's style it would be.

"I'm in too deep" Korra said to herself, facepalming. It was Korra's rule to never fall in love with her best friend, but she did and now there is no turning back. Korra was fucked.

"Why does she even date such a stiff guy who has a stick up his ass" Korra sighed. She had no reason to be jealous. She hadn't seen her best friend for what five or six years? She had no right to be jealous.

Korra waited outside for Asami to come get her to the place where she can eat seaweed noodles, Korra has a craving for it right now.  
Asami pulled over, but Asami had taken Bolin, Opal and that sharkbrow brooding ass named Mako with her. No Korra is totally not jealous that Mako is sitting next to Asami. Korra sighs getting in the car next to Opal who was placed in the middle.  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Korra said happily, she indeed was happy that she atleast got to spent some time with Asami, but she wasn't happy about Mako being there.

"Korra!" Boling practically yelled enthusiastically. Opal smiled and said a friendly hi, Mako on the other hand only nodded at her.  
 _Seems like he doesn't like me either_ Korra thought smiling at Asami. "You know I am straving at the moment!" Korra said while they heard some growling. It was Bolin's stomach though. "Me too! I am a growing boy I need to eat!" Bolin said with a sheepish grin on his face.  
While they got at the place called Narook's they all ordered the seaweed noodles.

Korra was telling Asami how it was in New york right now and how her parent were.  
"I wish I could have taken Naga with me, she would have loved to see you. You should come to New York some day Sami!" Korra said with a big smile on her face.  
"You know that Asami is a busy women, so she actually can't" Mako looked at Korra while he appeared to smile at her Korra could tell that he means that she has to back the fuck off from his girlfriend.  
"I could have said that myself, Mako, plus I could come there one day. I just don't know when.." Asami said smiling at Korra. She felt a slight tension between Mako and Korra. She didn't know what it was but you could say it wasn't something to be happy about.  
The other two noticed this too. "Come on guys we should be a happy group of friends!" Bolin said while pulling Mako and Korra in for a bone crushing hug "Bo... no air" Korra said at him her face getting red. Bolin letting her and Mako go now. " Sorry Korr, got carried away."

Korra stared at her noodles, normally Korra would have been done already but she didn't have much of an appetite thanks to her friends who where making out. Yes Asami and Mako were also making out. Korra didn't like it at all. She coughed loudly. "You know, you guys should have thought about getting a room?" Korra said you could hear that she was irritated. Mako wanted to continue kissing Asami passionately but she pulled away. "Sorry Korr... didn't mean to let it get that far." She was speaking the truth, Asami didn't want to have a make out session in public.

Mako looked at Asami like he didn't know why she wouldn't want to. "Really Asami? Why not?" He said. "Cause we never do this in public. This is something that is supposed to be private, though it's normal for Bolin and Opal it's not for us. I don't want to make out in public." Asami said with a stern voice. Seems like this did happen before because Mako wants to show off, but Asami doesn't want to. She wants to take things slow, they were only dating for 3 months.

Korra sighed. Looking out of the window it was raining, well atleast the weather was knowing her mood.

"You're going to have to accept that I don't want to do such things in public Mako!" Asami finished the argument with that.  
Korra saw that Mako was not happy about this at all, not that Mako had a happy expression on his face to begin with.

Mako got up. "Well I got to go now, work calls." He said very monotone while he walked away. Korra was actually pretty happy that he left.

"Well the brooding teenager is gone." Korra said. Well Asami knew Korra speaks her mind so she didn't mind it. No Asami did giggle, giggle! Korra smiled.

After Korra came back to the room she rented she was blaming herself for not coming there earlier.  
Well she didn't exactly got the money to go there for however how long she is going to plan to stay there. She had to go back one day and she didn't look forward to that yet.

But that could change, but better not think about anything negative Korra grabbed her Game boy colour and played pokemon yellow, who doesn't love that game.

Korra thought about her and Asami's childhood they played pokemon yellow a lot.  
"If time could just go back to those days. I would give it all to relive those days" Korra sighed.

Korra had to admit fully now that she is too deep in. She wants Asami, or better said she needs Asami. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** __ _After Korra came back to the room she rented she was blaming herself for not coming there earlier._

 _Well she didn't exactly got the money to go there for however how long she is going to plan to stay there. She had to go back one day and she didn't look forward to that yet._

 _But that could change, but better not think about anything negative Korra grabbed her Game boy colour and played pokemon yellow, who doesn't love that game._

 _Korra thought about her and Asami's childhood they played pokemon yellow a lot._

 _"If time could just go back to those days. I would give it all to relive those days" Korra sighed._

 _Korra had to admit fully now that she is too deep in. She wants Asami, or better said she needs Asami._

It was 2 AM. Korra still being awake, watching some kind of horror movie, she decided she had enough of the anger and called Asami.

 _"Korra you do know that it is night right now and that some people are trying to sleep."_ Asami said, Sarcastically. Asami wasn't even close to sleeping yet.

"Oh come on Asami, you don't sleep. Also I wanted to talk about something seriously which I'd rather want to discuss face to face" Korra said the first part jokingly but after that she went serious.

 _"I'll come over, I'll be there in 10 minutes okay"_ Asami said, knowing that if Korra wanted to discuss it face to face she has to do it right then.

"See you soon then" Korra said hanging up before Asami could say something else, or try and convince her to tell it through the phone.  
Korra waited, 10 minutes. But they felt like a hour to Korra, she opened the door to see Asami. Asami who was more like the Asami she really knew, less of the make-up, even the red lipstick wasn't that visible anymore and there was grease on her face as well, well who could she blame it was 2 AM and Asami probably has been going over a project from her dad, like she mostly was even when they were younger.

"Want hot choco? I'll make us some!" Korra said, she clearly didn't want to hurt Asami's feelings with telling her about having wanted to see her alone.

"Uh.. yeah sure I'd love that!" Asami answered with a smile on her face  
Korra went to make some hot choco, or well heat chocolate milk in a fucked up microwave. Korra may be in a hotel, but she wasn't going to live without hot choco.

She came back with two mugs of hot choco and put it down on the nightstand next to the bed. She patted for Asami to sit down next to her and Asami did.  
"So what did you wanted to talk about with me Korra?" Asami said looking at Korra, Asami was worried she didn't know what was going on.  
"Well I just wanted to meet you alone this day, I mean we have been best friends since childhood. And I wanted to be alone with you, not that I don't like your friends they are nice, but I just wanted some alone time with you." Korra said, Asami looked at Korra she understood what Korra felt.

"Korra, I know I shouldn't have taken them with me, but I wanted you to know that my friends are your friends. I could have done better and come alone, I just was kind of afraid to face you after those years I mean we barely skyped. Even if that was because you were traveling. I'm sorry" Asami said, Korra knew that the apology was a true one.

"Ofcourse I'll forgive you 'Sami!" Korra said with a smile, Asami was happy about it but then a lopsided smirk replaced the smile Korra had and Asami knew that that would have been a bad thing, well not bad bad but yeah.  
Korra pushed Asami on the bed, and before Asami knew it she was trying to breath but laughing the last bits of oxygen out of her body. Korra always did this back home if Asami did something Korra didn't like.  
"Ko..hahaha! Korra… stohahp! Breath!" Asami tried to say between the laughing. Korra stopped after Asami said she would almost pee her pants. "Well I don't want to punish you for peeing on my bed!" Korra said stucking her tongue out helping her friend to sit back straight up and pulling her in a hug, which was longer than intented.

They both smiled at each other. Korra yawned, now that she finally spoke her mind to her best friend the bad feeling she had fell of her shoulders. "You know you could just crash here, it will be just like back then!" Korra said enthusiastically and then another yawn.  
"I guess I will, I am tired and it wouldn't be smart to drive back home on my motorcycle." Asami said.  
"You can use my old oversized sweater to sleep in. since the rest is too small for you, why did you have to become taller than me?" Korra said, she indeed was annoyed by the fact that Asami was taller than her, Korra has been the tallest one till they reached the age of fourteen, but then Asami started to grow Korra never mentioned it.  
Asami smiled at it. "Well I can't help that I am just a few centimeters taller than you." Asami said sticking out her tongue trying to rub it in more but in a jokingly manner of course.

"It's not funny though! I was happy being the taller one back then." Korra said with a pout.  
Asami grabbed Korra's sweater and went to the bathroom to put it on. Korra sighed and smiled, things seemed a little bit like they were back then when they were sixteen.  
Korra had already changed into an band shirt and sweatpants, it was pretty cold in England, even though Korra was used to it she wanted to be warm in bed, that's how she slept the best.  
Asami came out of the bathroom and got on the bed. She smiled at Korra. "Remember how we used to cuddle all the time with sleep overs?" Korra said if you looked close enough then you saw that Korra was blushing a little bit. Asami did notice that, but decided not to push it. "Yeah, that was really comfy I did sleep great cause of that!"

"Really?" Korra said looking at Asami, she nodded pulling Korra closer to her. "Cause your body is warm and that makes me sleepier. Also now I am more like the big spoon!" Asami said while holding Korra close, Korra tried to hide her blush. "F-for now you are! Even if I won't grow taller than you I'd still be the big spoon and you'll admit to that!" Korra protested, she didn't mind though this felt nice too but Korra didn't want to fall in deeper, she isn't a person who is good at hiding her feelings and she doesn't like to hide her feelings.

This was going to be a hard time for Korra, she just knew that Asami was just being a nice friend who was making up for the day and not cause she likes Korra back.

Korra noticed that Asami was asleep already. ' _That was fast.'_ Korra thought, she tried to get to sleep too. She needed it, and in the morning she really did need some coffee, maybe some espresso a few shots

 _ **Okay guys, I am back from surgery I had 2 weeks ago! I know I could have written this sooner but I wasn't really feeling right with writing yet.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, I may change the title of the story though…. I don't know yet.**_

 _ **I'll update to Unexpected Affection ASAP! I am going on vacation till Sunday, and since it's gonna rain all the time. So I might be up to write a bit! :3 See you guys next time!**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Sorry that this chap is a bit short i guess?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** __

 _This was going to be a hard time for Korra, she just knew that Asami was just being a nice friend who was making up for the day and not cause she likes Korra back._

 _Korra noticed that Asami was asleep already. 'That was fast.' Korra thought, she tried to get to sleep too. She needed it, and in the morning she really did need some coffee, maybe some espresso a few shots._

Korra woke up to some smell. Jasmine? Vanilla? She opened her eyes, she saw how Asami was totally cuddled up against her. Korra smiled at the sight, she wasn't used to this anymore, but god she missed it. Suddenly she heard a light snore come from her friend and Korra couldn't help it. She ended up laughing hard waking Asami up in the process.

"Korra!" Asami said annoyed clearly wanting to sleep longer. It was a miracle Korra had been up that early, let alone not woken up with hyper ventilation cause of her traumatic nightmares.  
She never told anyone what had happened to her one day but she didn't see any need in it, she wanted to solve stuff on her own.  
Korra stopped laughing after she saw Asami pull a pout at her. "Okay, I am sorry, but you were snoring just now!" Korra tried not to laugh again. Asami's eyes went a bit wide. "No I don't!" Asami said being sure about that she didn't snore. "Uhm yes you do Asami. I could hear it pretty clear, it was a soft adorable snore." Korra said, not knowing she let the word 'adorable' come out. "Adorable?" Asami said, Korra became a fierce red. "Ehm.. yeah!" Korra said, trying not to lose her cool at her best friend.

"L-lets go get breakfast somewhere, I am sick of the hotel food already!" Korra said hoping Asami wouldn't push on her embarrassing moment, even though Asami did find it cute. Asami had a smile on her face. "Yeah but first let's get dressed or you want me to go practically in a shirt and my underwear. I need some jeans." Asami said with a smirk. _'She's evil. She is soooo evil'_ Korra though her face red again.

Asami got up, she did notice the blush on Korra's face, which Korra did try to hide.  
Asami turned her back to Korra and took of the shirt just to make Korra go worse.  
Korra was watching. Asami hadn't worn a bra in her sleep. Korra liked the sight, even if it was the back, Korra did love the view of Asami's ass in front of her. Asami picked up her clothes she had dropped on the ground last night and went to the bathroom. Korra watched her go to the bathroom, the sway of Asami's hips, which were totally on purpose, were too much for Korra and she pushed her face back in the pillow groaning.

When they were all dressed, Asami still in her clothes from the previous night and Korra just put on some clean grey sweatpants with a white muscle shirt, a blue vest and a darker grey beanie.

Asami wanted to steal Korra's beanie, so she walked next to her and pulled the beanie from Korra's head and put it on her own, cause who doesn't love beanies.

Korra pouted. "Why Asami, it was comfy on my head just now!" Korra said. Asami sticked out her tongue. "Cause now it's comfy on my head. And warm, it's cold here and you're like resistant to cold!" Asami said.

The entered the restaurant to get their breakfast and dose of caffeine, who would survive the morning without coffee.  
And sat at a table, laughing at some cheesy jokes and some memories from when they were young.  
Korra really loved this, she was back with her best friend again.

"You remember when you thought you could lift your own dad when you were fourteen, and you tried and the both of you fell you were lucky he broke your fall instead of the other way around." Asami said laughing. "Oh my god, 'Sami please don't remind me!" Korra said. "But atleast I can lift him now, and he gained weight."  
"Oh really now?" Asami said.  
"Yeah! I can." Korra said with striking confidence.

They spent some time at Asami's place, playing some Mario Kart on the old N64. Asami beating Korra all the time, Korra hates to admit defeat so she keeps restarting the game after losing.  
"You know today was a good day. We got to spend time together like we did before." Asami admitted.  
Korra's stomach growled, Asami laughed at that. "And ofcourse, like back then you get hungry. We can order pizza if you'd like?" Asami looked at Korra. "Sure, you know I want Meat Lovers! With extra bacon topping!" "Ofcourse, you and bacon. Why don't you marry bacon?" Asami said. "Well I'd rather have a normal human being as my partner. Even if bacon is so damn delicious!" Korra said, holding back the fact that she was thinking of marrying Asami.

Asami went to call the pizzeria. Ordering one half Meat Lover and the other half quattro fromage.

When the pizza came Korra went out to get it, and ofcourse she payed, much to Asami saying that she didn't have to.  
They were eating the pizza while watching a movie on Netflix, drinking some beer, well Korra was having beer and Asami had some wine.

Korra was hungry, she stole a piece of Asami's pizza. Asami looked at her. "You know that is my piece you are having in your mouth right now." "Well I can't help it, I am hungry, you should have ordered an extra pizza!" Korra stuck her tongue out at Asami.

They watched another movie. Halfway in the movie Asami had fallen asleep on Korra's lap. Korra smiled.  
Korra was careful when she put Asami back on the couch while Korra went to be the big spoon again turning the tv off and falling into a deep sleep.

But Korra's nightmares came that night. She was gasping for air, which made Asami wake up. She tried to shake Korra awake. "Korra wake up!" Asami said loudly, hoping her best friend would wake up shaking her a bit.  
Korra woke up cause of having the lack of oxygen, and Asami shaking her. Asami gestured her to try and mimck her breathing, slowly. Asami was drawing circles on her back. "It'll be alright Korra, whatever that is going on is a nightmare, you were just dreaming." Asami tried to calm her down. Korra started breathing slowly. Korra was sweating, still in a panick. "It felt so real Asami. It's haunting me, it is replaying in my dreams..." Korra said, even if she didn't want to say what had happened to her what caused her to be like this.  
She didn't want to appear weak in front of her, but she was vulnerable and she didn't want to be that. She wanted to beat her demons, leave them behind. She thought she did when she was traveling, but it kept coming back.  
Sometimes worse than it actually was.  
"You know you can talk to me about it Korra." Asami said being really worried, still trying to calm her down.  
"I'm always here for you Korra." Asami was holding Korra tight.

Korra calmed down, Asami made some tea for the both of them. It was four am, Asami wasn't blaming Korra at all. Korra silently took a sip from her tea.

"I will tell you when I am ready too, Asami, I just… I am not ready to tell now…" Korra finally spoke.  
"I understand Korra, you tell it when you're ready I will be here for you to listen and comfort you." Asami said looking at Korra. They emptied their cups and went to Asami's bedroom, getting some well deserved sleep.

though Korra didn't sleep, she was wide awake she was too scared to get back to sleep now.  
She waited until the morning, and went to get some coffee from Asami's kitchen, to her surprise Mako was there.

"Uhh… hey, Dora was it? What are you doing at Asami's place. And why did you get out of her room?" Mako said, clearly seeing that he wasn't happy by the fact that Korra was here.

 **wow another chapter finished in a day! Boom.**

 **Okay I was bored I am also working on another chapter for Unexpected Affection which I hopefully will finish tomorrow, which I don't promise but yeah….**

 **my vacation isn't the best cause of the lack of wifi… it is so slow here…. I want to go back home I am got bitten by a jelly fish… I hate them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! :3 Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_

 _though Korra didn't sleep, she was wide awake she was too scared to get back to sleep now._

 _She waited until the morning, and went to get some coffee from Asami's kitchen, to her surprise Mako was there._

" _Uhh… hey, Dora was it? What are you doing at Asami's place. And why did you get out of her room?" Mako said, clearly seeing that he wasn't happy by the fact that Korra was here._

"Oh, Mako hey. Ehm Asami and I had some friend time, seriously is that bad?" Korra said clearly annoyed by how he acted. _'the asshole, why is he here anyway it's like oh… one pm..'_ Korra thought.

"Yeah I have problem when you sleep in my girlfriends room!"Mako said hard enough for Asami to hear who was actually now standing in the door opening of her bedroom. "Well hello to you too, Mako." Asami said looking at him. "you could have said you'd come here. I may have given you the Key to my apartment but that does not mean you can barge in anytime you want. I have a life too" Asami said.

One moment those two were clingy and the other moment they could choke the other to death. Korra was confused, that wasn't a relationship you wanted to have, it wasn't a healthy one. Well she wasn't the one to complain she had exact something like that before she realized she was head over heels for Asami.

Korra sighed, knowing she wanted to tell Asami to break it off, but she also didn't want to do it because this is Asami's life and Korra has no right to just tell her what to do with it, especially with her love life. How would Korra know if she and Asami would work out, Korra wasn't even a citizen of England. She had to go back soon, well 6 months was maximum stay in England with her visum.

Korra let them argue further, she played pac-man on her phone. Cussing when she didn't win, which distracted the two from their arguments. "Dora, are you playing Pac-man?" Mako said.

"It's Korra and yes I am don't distract me from my streak right now I am going to get a new high-score" Korra said annoyed. Asami had to giggle at that, when Korra was playing retro games, even if it was on a modern device like a smart phone, Korra can grow annoyed when she gets disturbed while playing.

Mako frowned, he didn't like Korra's attitude at all, she stole his Asami time which he totally needed.  
Korra knew he was annoyed by how she was towards him, but she hated it when people said her name wrong on purpose.

Asami was making coffee for her and Korra, she looked over at Mako. "Mako, you better go right now, you know I have my best friend over now and I am going to spend some time with her. We can spend some time every day, if you weren't busy with being a detective." Asami said.

Mako sighed, he hated it. He didn't want to leave, he wanted time with his girlfriend.  
He walked to Asami and kissed her passionately. Korra clenched her fists, she wanted to pull him away from Asami and punch him straight to hell. Asami pushed him off her though, she looked at him and frowned. "Mako, this is not the time for that. I told you I am going to spend time with Korra. Besided, I don't feel like being so lovey dovey today." Asami said. Mako just walked off without saying bye.

"Well that was awkward." Korra scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry you had to watch that. He's like that sometimes when he doesn't get what he wants." Asami said sighing.  
"It's okay, well.. he shouldn't have gotten what he wanted, even if I know he wanted more than just that." Korra said kind of worried for Asami's situation in this relationship. Korra hoped Asami would stand up for herself, or else Korra will even if she already wanted to.

Korra and Asami had some coffee and scrambled eggs as breakfast, with bacon ofcourse.  
Korra laughed, Asami wasn't the best cook but atleast she can cook which wasn't the case when they were sixteen.

They did the dishes together, went outside to the park, Asami was planning on showing Korra around so she wouldn't get lost easily even if she would be there for six months if she was going to stay the longest she could ofcourse and Asami hoped she would.

Korra sighed, it was late October so it was pretty could, maybe around 13 degrees Celsius. Asami looked at her. "You know you've been looking like you wanted to say something the whole time Korra." Asami said, it was true Korra wanted to tell Asami how she thinks that Mako didn't deserve her with his over-possessiveness it wasn't a natural thing. "Really? I don't know it wouldn't seem appropriate to say that, like it may be an opinion I have but still." Korra said looking at Asami. "Well just tell it, why should it be inappropriate? Cause we haven't talked that much with each other, I mean you can just tell me." Asami smiled at her best friend.  
"Well if you want me to really say it, I think Mako doesn't deserve you, I mean he is too possessive with what I have seen this morning. I already saw it when we were at the coffee shop twice. Like the time I first got to meet your friends and him, and the second time ofcourse." Korra admitted, scratching the back of her neck hoping she didn't step over the line.  
Asami chuckled at that. "You're not the first one to say that Korra. Opal has said so too, and so has Bolin. Mako has been like this ever since he got the promotion to detective, which was the time we started to date though…." Asami said, knowing she could have done better and that Mako wasn't good with relationships.

Korra sighed relieved. She didn't screw up, for now.

"You know, maybe I will tell you tonight what has happened to me." Korra said, which made Asami look at her curiously. "You know the nightmare and the panic attack." That made a bell ring to Asami.

They had spent the rest of the day together, and they went to the cinema later that night watching the movie Safe Haven.  
The movie was emotional, Korra has been sniffing a few times as did Asami.

They enjoyed the rest of the night. Asami wasn't going to push Korra to tell her, Korra had to be ready to tell her what made her so traumatic.

"Hey, 'Sami? Can I maybe sleep over again, after the panic attack I don't want to be alone again.." Korra said.

"Of course, you can Korra." Asami said with a smile.

Korra had fallen asleep pretty fast. Asami was watching her best friend with a smile on her face as she tried to get to sleep as well, which happened after a good thirty minutes.

The next morning Korra woke up, which is a miracle cause mornings are evil, she was making coffee, and she had run to the nearby bakery to get some fresh bagels.  
Asami had been there for her on one of those horrible nights, so she wanted to repay her. And she was going to tell her what happened.  
 _'it's the least that I can do, we've been apart for too long, besides Tenzin told me to talk about it'_ Korra thought, Tenzin was her psychiatrist who also took her in while her parents were gone.

She was sure she will tell Asami what happened to her, but first coffee.

 **Hey ppl, okay I am crazy 2 chapters in 2 days…. Idk how I did that but yeah… okay I love this story.  
I am heading home earlier, in a few hours probably. The wifi is bad, nothing that can be entertaining besides letting my dog run at the beach. Oh and I am going to watch sea lions tomorrow, that would be the only exciting thing I had to do with this tiny little vacation. The bed is also a bad thing… I want to burn it.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **….gosh I think I really need a beta-reader… but my pride….**


End file.
